Sage
Starting Evilty: Mass Blaster: for every creature effected by an area attack, your damage for that attack increases by +2. Divine Mind: '''All Psion abilities that you retain utilize your Wisdom score instead of your intelligence score. '''Divine Powers A Sage can summon up mental Powers drawn from the sorcerer/wizard spell list, though there is a list of spells that Sages can access as well here Sage Powers by Level. In addition, a Sage is treated as a divine caster for the purposes of selecting feats and or prestige classes. A Sage must choose and prepare her Powers ahead of time. Powers are similar to spells, however unlike a normal Psion, they these powers come from a heightened sense of mind granted by a deity or some other outstanding force. Powers still react to spell resistance as usual, and can be negated in an anti-magic zone just like any other effects. Feats, abilities, and spells treat the powers as spells to determine if the feats can be selected. To learn, prepare, use a power, the Sage must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a Sage's power is 10 + the spell level + the Sage's Wisdom modifier. A Sage can use only a certain number of Powers of each power level per day. Her base daily power allotment is given on Table: Psion. In addition, she receives bonus Powers per day if she has a high Wisdom score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). A Sage may know any number of spells. She must choose and prepare her spells ahead of time by getting 8 hours of sleep and spending 1 hour meditating. While meditating, the Sage decides which Powers to prepare. Starting Powers: A Sage begins play with four 1st-level Powers of her choice. The Sage also selects a number of additional 1st-level Powers equal to her Wisdom modifier. At each new Sage level, she gains two new Powers of any Power level or levels that she can cast (based on her new Sage level). Powers Gained at a New Level: Each time a character attains a new Sage level, she gains 1 Power of her choice. The free Power must be of Power levels she can cast. Diminished Spell Casting: '''You gain 1 less spell per day than a normal psion of your level. If this would drop your number of spells per day to 0, you only gain spells of that level if you have a high enough ability modifier. '''Divine Mentality: '''When the Sage gains a level, they also select a single spell from the cleric spell list in addition to their 1 other spell they select. This spell is added to your spell list from then on and cast normally. '''Sage's Piercing Your powers go beyond the threshold of magic. As such you add your Wisdom modifier to caster level checks to overcome spell resistance. Destroyer's Will (Su) At 2nd level, you learn how to better utilize your own magic to defeat more enemies or effect more allies. This can be used a number of times per day equal to your character level as a free action while casting a spell, you can choose one of the following effects. · Destroy: ''When using an area effect spell, you can choose to double it's size as per the widen spell metamagic ability. If the spell effects a creature for every so many levels you possess, you can effect a number of additional creature, and an additional creature for every 5 levels you possess. If it effects a single creature, you can effect one additional creature within range. This cannot be applied to a spell that requires an attack roll. · ''Spell Delivery: ''When using a spell that has a range of personal, you can cast it as a touch spell on any creature within your reach. The spell's duration is halved. If using a touch spell, you can choose to touch an additional target with the spell, or use the spell at a range of 30 feet. If using a ranged touch spell, the spell can be cast on one additional target, or you can double the range of the spell. Upon reaching 5th level, when using this ability you can utilize one of the following tricks instead. · ''Spell Feint: When casting a spell, you can make a bluff check against the creatures receiving the spell. If they fail their sense motive check against your bluff, they believe the spell being cast is any spell you deem it to be. Creatures that fail this take a -4 penalty to their saving throw against this spell. In addition they must make the saving throw of the spell they believe they have to make instead of the initial spell's saving throw (For example, if you use a Fireball spell, but convince the enemy that you are using Phantasmal killer, they must make a will save against the fireball instead). The creature always takes the damage and or effects of the actual spell being cast. If the spell has no saving throw, you instead give them a -4 penalty to their armor class against the spell. If the spell uses both, you select one of the penalties and give it to your foe. Using this costs 2 uses of your Destroyer's will instead of 1. '' '' '' '' · Spell Annihilation: ''When dealing damage to a creature with a spell, instead of using one of the initial spell tricks, you can deal an additional amount of damage to the creature equal to your caster level. This costs 1 point of your Destroyer's Will to use, however if you'd like, you can expend 2 uses of it instead to have this additional damage effect a creature even if it has evasion. The damage is always of whatever type of energy or damage that the spell deals. '' Once you reach 10th level, You can expend any number of points from your Destroyer's will ability to gain a bonus to a single skill equal to twice the number of points you've sacrificed. This lasts for 1 minute per level. When you attain 15th level, you can activate up to 2 abilities with a single use of your destroyer's will. They all still cost the same amount, however you can now activate more in a single round. If you drop a creature to 0 or negative hitpoints with your destroyer's will, you regain 1 point of your destroyer's will back. This replaces Illusory Projection. Sage's Athletics (Su) At 3rd level you gain a bonus to Acrobatics, Swim, Fly, and Climb checks equal to your Wisdom modifier. This replaces Psychic Attunement 'Reincarnation ' If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Sage Reincarnation